1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber for transmitting light, a method of making an optical fiber preform, and a method of making an optical fiber.
2. Related Background Art
In light transmissions using an optical fiber, transmission loss such as Rayleigh scattering loss caused by Rayleigh scattering within the optical fiber, structural asymmetry loss caused by disturbance in structures within the optical fiber, and the like becomes problematic.
These kinds of transmission loss are greatly influenced by the tension applied to the optical fiber when making the optical fiber by drawing an optical fiber preform upon heating. Namely, if the tension applied to the optical fiber is too low or too high with respect to the tension range considered favorable at the time of drawing, then the Rayleigh scattering loss, structural asymmetry loss, and the like within the optical fiber may increase. More specifically, the structural asymmetry loss increases at a lower tension. At a higher tension, on the other hand, both the Rayleigh scattering loss and structural asymmetry loss increase. Such a tension at the time of drawing also influences transmission characteristics of the optical fiber other than its transmission loss, its structures, its mechanical strength, and the like.
The tension applied to the optical fiber at the time of drawing usually changes with time during when the optical fiber preform is being drawn upon heating. Consequently, if the optical fiber preform is drawn as it is, the tension applied to the optical fiber preform may vary greatly over the whole length thereof, thereby making it difficult to make a long optical fiber yielding a low transmission loss. Therefore, tension control for keeping the tension within a favorable tension range is necessary in the optical fiber drawing step.